Oxidation resistant cross-linked polymeric material, such as ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE), is desired in medical devices because it significantly increases the wear resistance of the devices. The preferred method of crosslinking is by exposing the UHMWPE to ionizing radiation. However, ionizing radiation, in addition to crosslinking, also will generate residual free radicals, which are the precursors of oxidation-induced embrittlement. Melting after irradiation is used to eliminate the crystals and allow the residual free radicals to recombine with each other. The irradiation with subsequent melting is used to reduce the potential for oxidation secondary to the residual free radicals. However, post-irradiation melting reduces the crystallinity of UHMWPE, which, in turn, decreases the yield strength, ultimate tensile strength, modulus, and fatigue strength of UHMWPE. For certain applications that require high fatigue resistance, such highly crosslinked UHMWPE (that is irradiated and melted) may not be suitable; because, fatigue failure in the long term may compromise the performance of the medical device. Therefore, there is a need to either eliminate the residual free radicals or the oxidative effect of residual free radicals without melting. Such a method would preserve the crystallinity of the irradiated UHMWPE and also preserve the mechanical properties and fatigue resistance.
It is generally known that mixing of polyethylene powder with an antioxidant prior to consolidation may improve the oxidation resistance of the polyethylene material. Antioxidants, such as vitamin E and 13-carotene, have been mixed with UHMWPE powder or particles by several investigators (see, Mori et al. p. 1017, Hand-out at the 47th Annual Meeting, Orthopaedic Res Soc, Feb. 25-28, 2001, San Francisco, Calif.; McKellop et al. WO 01/80778; Schaffner et al. EP 0 995 450; Hahn D. U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,904; Lidgren et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,315), in attempts to improve wear resistance. Mori et al. also described that irradiation does not decrease the oxidation resistance of antioxidant-doped polyethylene. The investigators (see, McKellop et al. WO 01/80778; Schaffner et al. EP 0 995 450; Hahn D. U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,904; Lidgren et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,315) described mixing polyethylene powder with antioxidants, followed by consolidating the antioxidant-powder mix to obtain oxidation resistant polyethylene. Mixing of the resin powder, flakes, or particles with vitamin E and consolidation thereafter result in changes in color of polymeric material to yellow (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,315). In addition, the addition of the antioxidant to the UHMWPE prior to irradiation can inhibit crosslinking of the UHMWPE during irradiation. However, crosslinking is needed to increase the wear resistance of the polymer. Therefore, it would be preferable to have a medical implant, or any polymeric component thereof, doped with an antioxidant in its consolidated solid form, such as feed-stock, machined components, or molded components. However, this was not possible with prior art practices.